marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos (Earth-TRN734)
| Death = | Quotation = I am... inevitable. | Speaker = Thanos | QuoteSource = Avengers: Endgame | HistoryText = This version of the Mad Titan had the same history as his primary counterpart, until the Avengers of 2023 traveled back in time to 2014 in order to claim the Power and Soul Stones, which had been destroyed in their world. This created an alternate timeline where Past Nebula connected herself with her future counterpart just as Thanos was about to send her and Gamora to Ronan the Accuser. With this, her eyes showed her counterpart's conversation with War Machine to get the Power Stone. Thanos asked Ebony Maw to analyze her. The analyzes showed Future's Nebula memory of her Thanos's death. Past Thanos was unfazed by his counterpart's death and simply saw that as mere fate, realizing he had achieved his goal. Ebony tried to convince Thanos she was a traitor but, touched by his counterpart's last words (of how harshly he treated Nebula), he became more merciful to her, instead convinced she could prove her loyalty. Having captured future Nebula, Thanos sent his adoptive daughter to the future so she could transport him and his army to get the Infinity Stones from the alternate timelines and execute his new plan. Aware of the events of the future and the Avengers' plan, his personality and intentions changed drastically. Realizing how people were ungrateful to what he done and that there will always be the ones to reverse it, remembering how the universe was before the snap instead of accepting what it could be, he was now determined to destroy the universe, and using the new Infinity Stones, he would create anew, full of life and natural resources, a grateful universe, one that wouldn't know how life was before it. He was so enraged by the Avengers ungratefulness that this, for him, became personal. Using the Pym Particles that were with future Nebula, Past Nebula traveled to 2023 in order to transport Thanos, Gamora, Future Nebula, his army and Sanctuary II to there. Arriving there, the snap was already reversed. Thanos attacked the Avengers Facility, sending Nebula and his minions after the Stones while he simply waited. He was confronted by Thor, Captain America and Iron Man. He announced his new plan before fighting the three of them. Despite the trinity's best efforts, even with Captain America wielding Mjolnir, none of it was enough to match the Titan strength and abilities. Having tacked down the three of them, while Cap was still getting up, Thanos assembled his army. Just as all hope seemed lost, Doctor Strange conjured portals from all the locations were the now reborn heroes appeared. Not only them, but many different armies appeared for the final battle against the Mad Titan. Asgardians, Jabari Tribe, The Masters of the Mystic Arts, The Ravagers; all of this teams now assembled in one place, united to face of against Thanos. The Stones, now assembled in an Iron Gauntlet, were now the main target of Thanos. He was so determined that he was even willing to sacrifice his army only to get rid of the Scarlet Witch. Despite the heroes efforts, Thanos eventually got his hands on the gauntlet. Before snapping his fingers, he had a brief confrontation with Captain Marvel. Knowing he was no match for her, he used the Power Stone to punch her away. Iron Man, knew there was only one way to defeat Thanos. He tried to take away the gauntlet but was taken down with ease. Thanos declared he was inevitable before snapping his fingers, but nothing happened. As the gauntlet was made of the same nanotechnology as Tony's armor, Tony was able to assimilate the Infinity Stones into his armor. Proclaiming that he was Iron Man, Tony snapped his fingers and destroyed Thanos's forces, including Thanos himself, who peacefully accepted his fate before turning into dust. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-199999. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Thanos of Earth-199999. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Double-bladed Sword | Notes = | Trivia = * Avengers: Endgame directors Joe and Anthony Russo dubbed this version of the character as "Warrior Thanos" to differentiate him from present self, since he was more precocious and self-confident and "not quite as enlightened," whereas the Thanos from Avengers: Infinity War was mellowed-out and philosophical. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Танос (TRN734) Category:2019 Character Debuts Category:Thanos Family Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-199999